


Daichi's hands were made for holding

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "poetic" love-making, Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, adult kurodai, kinda????, kurodai - Freeform, like yeah.. its there but its subtle i guess??, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Kuroo and Daichi are together in a long-distance relationship. They're happy even tho they can't see each other that often.Just get ready for tons of fluff and domestic tropes, like really, do yourself a favour and bring your toothbrush 'cause is gonna get way too sweet way too fast.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Daichi's hands were made for holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacejaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejaes/gifts).



> Hello dears, eliot here~ 
> 
> Today I offer you my first ever Kurodai fic!! It's my first time writing about this ship and I'm pretty new to it so I hope it fits well with your expectations??  
> Anygays.. This was written as a bday present for my sunshine spacejaes and I hope you enjoy it as much as she did 💛

* * *

Daichi's hands were made for holding. That's what Kuroo thinks as his face is cradled within them. It’s been a long time since the last time they've seen each other and, as he opens the door, a pair of rough but warm hands take him by his cheeks, a smiling face approaching his fast, followed by a clumsy collision of lips. He's there, once again, finally by his side. He's missed him so much... and by the never-ceasing little pecks he's getting all over his face and dangerously starting a trace down his neck, it seems that Karasuno’s ex-captain has missed him too.  
  
"Hey, Sa'amura, c'mon, stop already and get inside, we don't want the neighbours seeing how horny you are for your boyfriend”. _-oh, that word, how much Kuroo loved the taste of it in his lips-_ “Or do we?" the taller one chimes in, a smirk already on full display on his face.  
  
With a low groan, - _was that disappointment?_ \- Daichi stopped what he was doing and finally got inside Kuroo's apartment, luggage in hand for the weekend.

As they now were busy working adults, both their volleyball captain days long over, time hadn't been in their favour and it had become even more complicated to meet. Before they at least had the opportunity to see each other at training camps and stuff like that though now, due to Daichi's work as a police officer, their meetings were reduced to when he had a spare weekend to himself, so once or twice a month if they were lucky. Kuroo now worked as a physics teacher and helped at the volleyball club of his old high school, as he wasn't able of fully letting go of his dreams of having volleyball as a part of his life forever.

So leaving all that aside, there they were, with a full weekend to share, just for themselves to enjoy.

Had it been any other weekend they would’ve gone out to meet with Kuroo’s ex teammates or, as they did once in a while too, Daichi and Kuroo would have went on a short road trip with Bokuto as they started doing a couple years ago “in honour of their high school days” and the beautiful bond they had created along the years. But since it had been a long while since the last time they had been able to meet, both of them had decided and come to the agreement that they were going to spend the weekend just in each other’s company.

And so the plan started like that.

After Daichi’s luggage had been dealt with, everything put in its right place to be, his toothbrush already next to Kuroo’s from the last time he had been there, both guys put on their shoes and went out hand in hand to take a stroll at the riverside, a place that Daichi had learned was really special to Kuroo from his childhood days shared with Kenma.

As the beginning of the autumn had recently started, the weather was still warm but the wind had made it chilly enough giving them the perfect excuse to get closer to the other’s body, their hands in a tight clasp, Daichi’s thumb caressing Kuroo’s hand softly. They spent a couple hours like that, at times sharing their last weeks or happenings at their workplaces, at times just sharing a peaceful silence in presence of each other, stealing glances here and there and gifting wide loving smiles. But after a while and as the sun began to go down, they began their walk back home, stopping for a moment at the grocery store for the ingredients for their dinner that night.

\---

“I’ll be making us dinner tonight” came as an announcement from Daichi right at the moment they set their feet home.

With a surprised and kinda amused look on his face, Kuroo shrugged and easily agreed to Daichi’s idea, and so he left their shopping bags in the kitchen, kissed Daichi in his temple and disappeared into his bedroom leaving the shorter one alone.

Contrary to what one would think, between the both of them Kuroo was the one with a better hand at cooking to Daichi’s dismay and everyone else’s surprise. And even though Kuroo was indeed better at cooking, neither of them were really capable of preparing something elaborate and so their “eating dates” would always be at restaurants, as far away from their kitchen as possible.

Knowing all that and after seeing Daichi’s determination glowing in those lovely brown eyes, Kuroo had let him cook even though it would probably end up in a disaster but well, who was him to stop the love of his life from trying to cook? Not him. He knew better than to try and stop Daichi or try and contradict him. Nuh-huh. That was never a good idea. So instead he decided to put on his pajamas, some baggy pants and a black t-shirt, and started setting the table out in the living room. But in one of his trips from the living room to the kitchen and back and as the smell of burned food started spreading all throughout the house, Kuroo had to take the matters into his own hands and get Daichi out of the kitchen ASAP.

“Hey, love, I think it’s my turn now” whispered the black haired as his hands traced Daichi’s hips and his arms wrapped around his waist, now his chin resting on the shorter’s shoulder. “Can you open some windows and take out some glasses and whatever you wanna drink to the table, mh?” came those words as a suggestion and then a fleeting kiss to the cheek with the excuse of “the apron said kiss the chef, you know I needed to”.

Resigned, Daichi huffed and turned around still in Kuroo’s arms, he smiled softly and kissed Kuroo on the lips leaving him dumbfounded for a couple seconds before a silly smile appeared on his face.

Minutes later, after Kuroo fixed what could be saved of Daichi’s try of an _omurice_ , they sat down on the floor and had dinner while drinking some cold beer, deciding then to move things to the sofa to watch a movie, just after all the dishes had been cleaned and put in the cupboards.

The movie choice for the night was some silly romance movie they had watched thousands of times before and by now they knew all the dialogues by heart to. Daichi was sitting at one of the edges of the sofa and Kuroo lied on it, his head resting on those godly thighs the other had, his hands wrapping around them, running through them, up and down, mindlessly as they watched the movie.

At some point though, Kuroo’s hands weren’t the only ones running up and down Daichi’s thighs, now his lips were on into it too, leaving kisses here and there, his eyes no longer interested in what happened on the TV but, being honest, neither of them were paying attention to the movie no more, as Daichi’s hands had started roaming in soft intimate caresses through Kuroo’s body under his t-shirt and no longer after, the taller one was sitting on top of Daichi’s lap. They looked at each other in the eyes, one losing himself inside golden honey, the other one in chocolate brown. And then, in a moment of crazed longing and desire, both started getting rid of their clothes that now seemed so unnecessary. There, with the movie still playing in the background drowning the sound and lighting the way. Even after all that time apart from each other, their bodies still fit perfectly into one another, hands knowing where to touch for pleasure to spread like a wildfire, lips kissing and leaving marks to not forget that they’d been there in each other’s embrace the next day. In the sofa they became a tangled mess of limbs and voices until the climax came and then the calm that proceeded. For a moment there they went still, safe in the other’s arms, with Kuroo lying on his back, Daichi now on top, his face on Kuroo’s chest while hearing his erratic heartbeat calming down and as the world kept on going while they stayed there.

Sadly, they couldn’t stay there forever.

“We’ll catch a cold” Daichi’s voice came in an almost inaudible whisper, sounding a bit hoarse.

And even though Kuroo would’ve liked to just stay there and never let go, he knew Daichi was right and nodded in agreement before slowly getting up.

After a warm shower and some cleaning, Kuroo once again wore his pajamas and got into the bed where he walked upon a breathtaking scene: Daichi lying on the bed wearing his, Kuroo’s, old volleyball uniform as an improvised pajama. It wasn’t the first time that had happened but, really, who could get used to that? Daichi, handsome Daichi, in all his after-sex glowing glory, his skin all splashed in all kinds of marks left by Kuroo just some minutes ago, wearing his volleyball uniform, that uniform that Kuroo still cherished with all his heart to this day.

“Are you coming? It’s cold without you here…” a sleepy Daichi asked, his eyes half closed already.

_Ugh, Sa’amura, you’re gonna be the death of me, I swear to god._

“I’m coming, I’m coming” sing-songed Kuroo, that dumb smile unable to disappear from his reddened swollen lips. 

It was already late at night and not long after Daichi would have to get up and leave but for now none of them wanted to think about that so in order to prevent those thoughts from getting to them, they snuggled up into each other’s arms, legs tangled too, and closed their eyes to let Morpheus do his magic.

\---

Then the next morning came, it was still early and the sun had just started to rise, the world outside showered in white light, slightly covered in morning dew. 

Daichi was the first to wake up, Kuroo had always been a morning person but it was way too early in the morning and his body was in fact still tired from last night, and so that gave Daichi the advantage and opportunity to appreciate Kuroo’s sleeping self, defenseless and vulnerable, with his hair already messy even though after the shower from last night it had stayed down and not so unruly for a couple hours.

After looking at the sleeping boy for a moment, Daichi decided to get up on his own to prepare some coffee, something that he was able to do without burning the kitchen down, and let Kuroo sleep for a bit more. He took Kuroo’s Nekoma zipper sweatshirt and went to the kitchen to get things ready.

Not much after, with the smell of fresh coffee invading all the rooms, Kuroo woke up to find Daichi sitting at the border of the bed, waiting for him to wake up with a cup of coffee in his hand, the other waiting for Kuroo at the bedside table.

“Mornin’, love, you look gorgeous” said the one still lying on the bed, his voice drowsy and low, his eyes still not fully opened. He stretched his body just like a cat would and then extended his arms for the shorter boy to go and hug him. And that he did. Leaving his mug next to the other one on the table, Daichi lied on top of Kuroo, caressed his face and kissed his eyelids.

“You look awful” teased Daichi, proceeding just then to gift an eskimo kiss as a reward.

“Oh wow, thanks, love” he sounded hurt but it was obvious that Kuroo was fooling around just as Daichi had been too. And so then came the laughter.

Their morning began just like that, tender laughter and warm hugs and coffee. It was downright perfect, like a fairytale even. But as it wasn’t and reality was as it had to be, it came to an end.

Some hours later, they were at the train station, luggage and all.

“I’m gonna miss you…” came the first words after the silence had set in, the cruel realisation they had to part ways once again now a reality.

“C’mere” just a whisper from Kuroo’s and Daichi was already wrapped around his arms, face buried in the taller’s chest as Kuroo rested his chin on top of the other’s head.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying their last moments of that warmth, of that feeling of belonging, of being home. Then Kuroo took Daichi by his chin, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet.

“I love you, Sa’amura” smiled the dark haired. His smile looked a tad bit sad but in his eyes all that could be seen was all that love he had talked about.

“I love you too, you cheesy dumbass” laughed softly the shorter one, hugging Kuroo in his arms while a reassuring smile occupied his lips.

As the last warning for the doors to close rang through the station, they hugged one last time, looked into each other’s eyes and then Daichi, right before getting into the train, faster as lightning, tip-toed and kissed Kuroo, then run to the train, disappearing into it.

Kuroo stayed there for a while, once again dumbfounded because of Daichi and his love for him, then laughed a bit and started looking for his boyfriend through the windows and all the people inside the train and when he found him, all ready to go, already seated and with his face stuck to the window, looking back at him, Kuroo sent him a flying kiss with that characteristic shit-eating grin of his and, just as the train was about to move, Daichi caught that kiss and placed it on his heart, his eyes never leaving Kuroo’s. What a pair of idiots in love they were.

And then the train left.

But they were gonna be alright. Both of them knew. Cause that hadn’t been a ‘goodbye’, that had been a ‘see you soon’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!  
> As always and once again I'm here to share my works with you and as always I hope you liked and enjoyed it!!  
> If you have anything you want to tell me please don't be shy and just tell me in the comments or on tw if you want (@myspacebox), I promise I won't bite (unless you want me to?? hahahah)


End file.
